crazy world
by Princess Kousagi serenity
Summary: The crazy and weird world of Usagi. Mamoru proposes, new evil, new senshi, Usagi gets pregant but it ain't who we think it is, and guess whos back? I NEED TO SEE SOME REVIEWS!
1. Saved!

Konnichwa minna-chan Hey this is my second fanfic! So be gently! This is a fluffy story with a bit of action with Usagi/Mamoru this is set after stars

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

Beep……Beep…….beep…..BEEP!

Usagi stirred in her bed

Beep……Beep…….beep…..BEEP!

She clumsily reached over to her nightstand knocking over her Sailor V alarm clock and grabbed her communicator.

"Moon here" She yawned. Sailor Mercury's face popped up on the screen of her communicator.

"Youma in the Park" Sailor mercury said.

"When are they never in the park? Wait I thought Sailor Pluto said there was no more evil?" Sailor mercury shrugged.

"Okay on my way, Moon out" She gently closed her communicator lid and swiftly jumped off her balcony into a dark alley to transform

"Moon Eternal Power, Make up!"

* * *

At the park, Sailor Mars was trying to distract the Youma while Sailor Mercury scanned it for weaknesses.

"Stop right there" a voice cried out "I am Sailor moon, defender of the innocent, I will right wrong and defeat all evil, and in the name of the moon. I will kick your butt!"

The Youma glared at her. 'Man that Youma is damn right ugly' Sailor moon thought. The Youma kind of looked like a cross between a frog and a rhino.

"Is it me? Or is the Youmas get uglier? Smirked Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus sniggered.

Rhinonepi began to stomp its hoofs in fury and charged at Sailor moon in blind fury.

"Look out, Sailor moon!" Sailor mars cried out. Sailor moon easily out the way but got hit by a flying horn that Rhinonepi shot at her. It embedded in her lower thigh and she screamed out in pain and collapsed on the ground. Rhinonepi was preparing to finish her off.

"Oh, no you don't! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" A chain of Yellow hearts spouted out of Sailor Venus fingers and tried him up.

"Now! Sailor moon use your Tiara!

"Erm…Venus, I don't have a tiara. Remember?" Sailor moon pointed to the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Oh..er..yeh" A large sweat drop appeared on Venus head. (A/N sorry I couldn't resist )

Sailor moon rolled her eyes and summoned her Tier.

"HONEY MOON THERAPY….ahhh!" She collapsed in pain because of her injured thigh. Rhinonepi broke free from Venus's chain and charged at Sailor moon again. Sailor Moon let out a small "ek!" and closed her eyes and waited for the finally blow and she thought 'This is it' When the blow didn't come she opened her eyes to find her self in boyfriend's arms

"Tuxedo Kaman-sama! Arigato!" She stared into his moonlight blue eyes and smiled up at him. He placed her on the ground, she tried to walk but she made one step and collapsed in pain. Tuxedo Kaman caught her before she hit the ground and asked "Usako? Are you okay?"

"Iee, mamo-baka. I'm not okay" Her eyes welled up in tears and she slight lifted her skirt to reveal a nasty deep cut on her lower thigh. Tuxedo Kaman widened his eyes in shock and then guilt washed over him.

"Gomen, Usako. I wasn't there to protect you" His eyes watered slightly and he hoped she wouldn't be mad at him.

"Its okay, Mamo-chan. It's not that bad and I don't think I need to go to the hospital." He nodded and picked her up, and then he jumped into the night with her in his arms

Tuxedo mask open his balcony door and he place Usagi on the couch and he went into his bedroom to get his first aid kit. Usagi glanced around the dark room, his apartment was a lot more bright and cheerful since she help him redecorate, before he had dark colours on the walls and the room was dull and boring but know it was a nice baby blue colour with flowers and pictures on his work desk. Mamoru emerged from the bedroom detransformed and kneeled in front of Usagi and cleaned the wound with a damp cloth.

"You know, my dad would flip if he found out that I was here and not in my bed." Usagi giggled. She whimpered in pain when he was tightly rapping the bandage round her wound. Mamoru looked up into her tearful blue eyes.

"Why do these bad things always happen to me!" she sobbed.

Mamoru tried the bandage together tightly then he plopped onto the couch next to Usagi and pulled him into his tight embrace and said "Don't worry, Usako" He kissed her forehead "ill always be here to protect you." He brushed a stay tear that had fallen from Usagi's eyes

"Hey, angels don't deserve to cry" He gathered her in his arms and carried her off to his bedroom.

* * *

What did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Don't worry their will be chapters to come!

Until next time!

Jan ne!

Princess Kousagi Serenity


	2. new senshi?

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Arigato – Thank you

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Hehe I would put more in but I don't want to confuse ya

Right then on with the story!

* * *

CRASH.

The Thunder woke Usagi up with a fright. Her breathing was labored and she was almost hyperventilating. Mamoru sleepily opened his moonlight blue eyes. "Don't worry Usako, I'm here to protect ya" He yawned and she smiled down at him. Mamoru closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep and snored softly. She laid her head back on his broad chest. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't get back to sleep (she even tried counting sheep). Her eyes drifted around the room until, she meet with the red numbers of Mamoru's Alarm clock.

'5:27, great I better go before my parents wake up' She reluctantly left the warmth of Mamoru's embrace and headed out the bedroom to find her fluffy bunny bag. She rummaged through her bad until she found a pencil and her notebook with bunnies on it. She wrote Mamoru a note and then sprayed it with her strawberry perfume and placed it on the pillow next to him.

Usagi silently snuck out of the door. She giggled at her reflection 'What a sight!' She was wearing a pink fluffy nighty, her hair was down and messy unlike her usual odango hair style. She also wore Mamoru's ugly green jacket because it was raining.

The town seemed so peaceful with the pitter-patters of the heavy rain drops. 'Man! I didn't know how long it took to walk home! Ah the park, my favorite place. Me and Mamoru had so many firsts here: First kiss, first date, first time we meet our future daughter.' She sighed as she sat down on the wet bench, rubbing her sore bare feet and the rain soothed it slightly.

* * *

Mamoru was awoken by the tingly feeling in the back of his neck telling him that Usagi had transformed. He rolled over thinking his Usako would be still asleep when he came across her note.

Dear Mamo-chan,

Went home before anyone noticed I wasn't in my bed. I left around 5:30ish. Hoping to see ya tonight! And hopingno stupid Youmas attack today ( oops I jinxed it!)

Luv ya loads

Usagi

Mamoru conjured up a rose and transformed.

* * *

"MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" With loads of bright light and loads of feather, there stood the legendary warrior of the moon.

" I am Sailor moon, oh darn I forgot what I was going to say! Oh yeah…. I am Sailor moon, defender of this galaxy and I will defeat all evil that threatens this beautiful planet. In the name of the moon, prepare to be vaporized!

The Youma began taught her by stay stuff like "Silly little rabbit, you've wandered into the lion den. Prepared to be devoured!" a small "ekk" escaped from Sailor moon lips.

"Oh no! The storm is disrupting my communicator' Sailor moon franticly bash the keypads 'I jut hoped Tuxedo Kaman-sama saves me' With a sigh she dodged a black energy beam. Before she could even blink the Youma had her pinned against the wall. It bit her locked and it broke causing Sailor moon to detransform. It was like having her soul ripped out, the pain was unbearable.

The Youma was preparing to strike her again but a rose stopped him. The Youma became furious and charged up bolts to shoot at Sailor moon again but he was stopped with a glaive at his neck.

"You must not harm the princess!" Said the senshi and she muttered an attack under her breath, the Youma screamed in pain and turned to dust.

"Arigato Sailor Saturn!" Said Usagi.

" You are most welcome princess" Said the senshi as she turned to face Usagi.

"You're not Sailor Saturn you're…….."

* * *

Lol Cliffhanger!

What did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Don't worry their will be chapters to come!

Until next time!

Jan ne!

Princess Kousagi Serenity


	3. Sailor who?

初秋の候、貴社ますますご盛栄のこととお喜び申し上げます。平素は格別のご高配を賜り、厚くお礼申し上げます。

Guess who back? (And if u don't know your brain is seriously fired, and you should seek professional help!)

Standard disclaimer: (**Sigh) **I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters so don't rub it in!

Konnichwa – Hello/ Good day

Minna – Everyone

Hai – yes

Iee – No

Gomen – Sorry

Sayonara – Bye

Ashiteru – I love you

Nani – What?

Ohayou - good morning

Fuku – Sailor suit

* * *

(Recap)

"Arigato Sailor Saturn!" Said Usagi.

"You are most welcome princess" Said the senshi as she turned to face Usagi.

"You're not Sailor Saturn you're…….." Usagi gasped.

* * *

"I am Sailor Saturn Moon; I come from the one of the moons of Saturn, Epimetheus." Her hair was short like Sailor Saturn's but it was brown not black, her fuku was deep rouge, her eyes were yellow and full of pain and suffering, she also carried a glaive nearly the same as Sailor Saturn's but a different color and the blade was a different shape.

"I am the Senshi of fear and destruction, twin to the Senshi of death, rebirth and silence, Sailor Saturn. Do not fear me, Dear princess. I am on your side" She smiled sweetly at the confused Usagi.

Tuxedo Kamen appeared from behind the tree and helped Usagi up. The silence was broke by Usagi sudden outburst.

"Wicked cool! A new senshi! Hotaru always wanted a sister! And I hope we can be good friends" The new senshi began to looknervous and said "f...friends?"

"OH NO! My locket!" Usagi fell to her knees and picked up the broken remains of her Eternal locket, luckily her silver crystal was unscratched. She glanced hopelessly up at Mamoru, who frowned down at her, but with concern.

"How am I gunna fight now?" She stared hopelessly at her hands. "And now there is a new enemy at hand!" She looked up to look at Sailor Saturn moon but she wasn't there. "Hey where did that Senshi go?"

Tuxedo Kamen shrugged and helped her up. The rain poured harder and Usagi became to shiver violently.

"Usako! You are hardly wearing anything!" He said wrapping his cloak around her "Come on lets get you back to my apartment. Before you catch your death!"

* * *

Chapter 3 up! That took me 3 minutes to write soo if it crap dont blame me! 

ja ne!


End file.
